Her Serpent - Sebastian x Reader (PILOT)
by kamekazi
Summary: (F/N) is the maid and serpent server of mistress Cora; a manager of a widespread tea company in seek of a collaboration with the famous Funtom Toy Company. But when two different demons clash, what chaos could possibly arise?
1. PILOT

"With such substantial size in the product's income, we could be able to afford-".

The blue-eyed boy shot a hard look into the woman's swindling yet grateful golden eyes, her onyx dress that scurried down the maiden's lanky and nimble body tightly wrapping her as she sat across from the Earl at his cedar table. They were, of course playing a rather diabolical game of chess while accompanied by their - well, his butler and her maid. "Such a foolish act would cause chaos throughout my company, I'd cause a disastrous amount of complex situations and I assure you that neither I nor my Butler care to tend to. Now, checkmate." the young boy sighed, knocking over the woman's tall white piece. She gritted her teeth before giving a genuinely annoyed smile and sat back in her seat.

The two gave each other quite irked looks before the lady took her eyes upon the tall, raven-haired Butler whom stood beside the boy. "You there." she smiled sheepishly. The boy groaned in irritation.

"Yes, milady?" The butler looked towards her with a ruby eyes, his lips twitching a bit.

"Would you be so kind as to retrieve me some honey tea? I could die for a cup." she pleaded.

The boy had just about had enough of this con-artist's mouth. "Why don't you have your own maid get you some tea?!" he asked in a rather loud and bitter tone. The guest looked rather appalled and startled when the boy knocked nearly the entire table over as he stood up in enragement.

Although her sudden uncomfortable phase, she settled back into her chair and smiled once again. "How rude it would be to let my (F/N) wander about such a mesmerizing manor, eh? Perhaps Sebastian here would give her a tour?" she said, in hopes to get the boy by himself.

The Earl, known as Ciel Phantomhive and owner of the Funtom Company, scoffed in sarcastic hysteria. "How pathe-" before he was given the chance to complete his insult of the maiden's idea, his butler, Sebastian has interrupted.

"I believe what my master is trying to say, is that perhaps it is time you both exit for the evening." he smiled and rested a hand on Ciel's shoulder in hope of relaxing his lord.

The woman eyed the two in disgust before standing up and patting out her dress. She handed her bag to (F/N) and gave a firm handshake to the both of them "Sebastian, lead the to the door, please…" He stared at their finished game of chess, his hands pressed together and touching his lips. The woman refused to say her farewell to Ciel as she walked out of the dreary room.

They all walked down the spiraling staircase, (F/N) leading the way of course in case Lady Cora had fallen. Sebastian was behind both of them, eyeing (F/N) especially as he cringed at the stench of her snake impurity. They walked across the marble floor, lady Cora paying no attention to either Butler's. They walked into the long dirt road, (F/N) helping the lady into her carriage before turning to address a proper farewell - or shall we say a warning, to the Earl Phantomhive's butler. "We both thank you for your hospitality, and our next visit will be surely less sour." (F/N) assured Sebastian, suppressing a long smile as she saw his struggling effort to keep from turning green at her scent.

He gave a modest bow, noticing lady Cora glancing over to make sure there was no fire between the two, "Perhaps, but I make no promises that we'll want to see the two of you again, Snake." he smiled acerbically before turning to walk back into the manor her tended to.

(F/N) laughed a bit at this, and smirked as she watched him stand still momentarily at the entry. "No Crow can keep a promise but his Earls." she retorted, and with that quickly entered the carriage with her mistress. The horse's hooves beat against the Earth as the wagon took off on a wobbly start. It was dimming outside, the trees of a dark green outlined by the sky's magnificent orange dusk.

"Well, was he like you?" Cora asked, lighting herself a cigarette and taking a long drag from it until she released the intoxicating smoke.

(F/N) blinked through the hazy smoke before complying to her question. "As I had assumed, milady." she said, looking out the window with her exotic emerald green eyes, flashing her true fuchsia eyes as she went over what Sebastian had remarked.

Lady Cora smiled a bit, observing the ashes of the cigarette as the burnt off and rolled onto her dress. She apathetically looked at the smoldering embers in her lap, eventually brushing them off. "What a clever child that young Ciel is." she whispered to herself, (F/N) smiling a bit to herself. Cora bit her bottom lip analytically. "And his rather prudent butler of black hair.".

(F/N) nodded, looking up at her master with her emerald irises. "Sebastian, yes.".

"Perhaps we take the both of them out…".


	2. Her Serpent, Keen

**Her Serpent, keen.**

 _In the dark abyss, she could see the flashing glints of green scales as the slinky serpent twisted between narrow corners and tight walls. The lady was afloat, hearing occasional hisses. At some points, the silence was bare enough to hear the deceiving and manipulating snake smile with its venomous fangs in pride. A meal, a meal after decades and decades of starvation. A meal as pure as ever. Her "S's" were long and exaggerated, sending shivers down her spine. "Are you positive that this decision is your final one?" she asked again, her neck rising to meet the face of her victim._

 _She nodded slowly, it felt as if time was gradually never ending. "I wouldn't question my choices, snake." she threatened, but the serpent gave the air a sniff with its tongue and looked at the struggling woman to keep her eyes closed. "Yes, I am sure." she sighed, the cold green ribbon's tight grip on her naked silhouette loosening as she answered as the snake had wanted._

" _Our contract shall be sealed, once you have given me orders in your mortal form. I will serve you as your loyal maid until our contract has reached it's purpose. Thus leading to the devourment of your soul." The snake attacked herself to the woman's thin arm, slithering her way up until she was loosely yet comfortably around her neck. "Our bond… The more our Faustus sign reveals, the stronger our contract shall be. Name the area of the desired Faustus seal." the snake played with her hair a bit with the end of its tail, slowly sliding down her collarbone and between the female's breasts until the serpent stopped at mid-belly._

 _The woman swallowed hard, and began to speak her words. "Neck. To the left of my neck, is where I desire my Faustus sign." she felt the snake turn around, wrapping itself once again around the woman's narrow and boney neck._

 _The snake eyed the glistening flesh, and her fangs slowly protruded from her tight jaws. "You may experience a slight tingle, after so the two of us will return to your mortal form."._

 _Flinching, the two fangs pierced the thin layer of flesh and she could feel the cold fluid being injected into her bloodstream and run throughout her course. This was it… Her soul, now belonging to the repulsive and malicious (F/N) (L/N)._

You walked into the large bedroom, the aura of lilacs and honey. Lady Cora sat on her bed, popping a strawberry covered in cream into her red lips and smiling at her maid's presence. "Good morning, Mi'Lady." you greeted your mistress, whom nodded in response and tossed the green leafs that were atop the berry into a separate china bowl.

Lady Cora carefully wiped clean her mouth, careful to not smudge her lipstick. "Have you come to bring me my morning English Tea?" she asks expectantly, licking the juices from the sweet fruit off her fingers.

Of course, a beautiful decorated glass carriage was pushed in by a smaller servant who went by the name Samuel. On the carriage was a light pink tea set, steaming with her favorite beverage. "But of course, Lady Cora. I have also come to inform you of the ball invitation sent by the Phantomhive Manor. Earl Ciel has specifically asked you to come early, there is a meeting between him and another company which he'd like you to attend.". She seemed a bit surprised, but shrugged and stood up. The thin maroon velvet cloak followed in Cora's footsteps as she stood up and walked to her window, pouring herself a cup of tea before doing so, of course.

"Children." she scoffed, sipping on her tea. "They are always full of surprises.". Samuel stood to the side, lighting a cigarette which caught your attention and you quickly reached over to slap the stick from his mouth. "I presume you have a gown already chosen for my wearing?" she turned with a raised eyebrow, walking over and setting down the tea cup in signal that Samuel could leave with it.

You watched Lady Cora walk back to her bed, sitting upon the edge of the mattress and looking down at her bare feet. "But of course, and only in your favorite color." You smiled, snapping your fingers as Samuel ran back in with a long, silky black dress with the left leg cut at a high angle. It danled from a wooden hanger, and the shoulder sleeves drooped along the arch of the hanger. In the center of the dress, it was finished by a emerald gem, lined with silver which was fastened into the dress itself.

Cora walked over to the presentation, smiling in pride as she took the dress from Samuel and skimmed the back of it, which had a ruffled V-cut that stopped at the apex of the back's natural dip. Of course it was the exact style she liked, it was nothing like other women wore to a formal ball thrown by the Phantomhives. "Exquisite! I must say, you have really outdone yourself, (F/N)!" Lady Cora held the dress up against her fair skin, raising a brow temptingly.

You watched as she turned to twirl in front of her mirror and admire her thin figure. "The ball begins at the peak of dusk, I will hire a hair and makeup artist to prepare you for tonight." you informed Lady Cora, who ignored you and continued to love her own reflection. Looking down at Samuel, he nodded and walked up behind Lady Cora to retrieve the dress and make sure it wasn't severely wrinkled. Before you were able to hear Cora protest against Samuel, you had already gone down the long staircase, and into the kitchen to prepare for lunch.

You thought about last week, and what Sebastian Michaelis had warned you about the next time you had shown to a special event or shown just in general to the manor. But you knew there wasn't a chance he'd ever treat Lady Cora or you poorly without the orders of Ciel. That disgusting and sadistic crow, these thoughts made you nearly burst into laughter. Every demon was sadistic in their own way, including yourself. But what made Sebastian different from the others, was his abnormal devotion towards his meals. He would try as hard as ever to make sure the feast would be worth the waiting. And he wouldn't desperately pick souls who summoned upon other like yourself, but ones with only the most richest and pure souls.

Lady Cora's soul? Well, that was a meal most definitely waiting for. Patience, after all, _was_ a virtue.

 _ **Later on, that night…**_

Lady Cora stepped out of her carriage to greet the many guests, a few men taking her hand in gratitude and left a soft kiss on her cottony black gloves. You of course were ignored, wearing a formal midnight blue dress and opal necklace. Your hands were covered in white gloves and your (H/C) hair was pinned into a braided bun. It was an insult to look better than Lady Cora, so you had followed orders and was sure to not look out of the ordinary. Cora walked through the chatting crowd, her black stilettos clicking against the marble floor of the Phantomhive manor. Your hands were neatly folded in front of you, and you wore a light smile as you followed behind Lady Cora while she conversed with acquaintances. Occasionally looking around and observing the building, you notice a black shadow which was being cast from the small balcony above.

Sebastian.

You narrowed your eyes, looking at him in his black feathery eye mask and his lips in a line. You smirked a bit, waving in sarcasm as he stepped back into the shadows. The darkness swallowed him, his eyes quickly flashing their true color before he completely disappeared. You returned to your normal smiling, shaking hands a few times with new people you haven't been introduced with before.

You could feel the tension within the room, it was a game against fire and fire. You were either the snake roadkill for the crows feast, or he was the injured crow awaiting to be suffocated by a hungry anaconda.

As the time ticked away, Lady Cora made her way upstairs to join in on Ciel's meeting while you were ordered to tend to things downstairs, in case anybody asked where she had gone to.

No one at the ball seemed interested in you, their eyes all averted to things that were more crucial to them, But there was one pair of eyes that stared you down, making sure that you had nothing suspicious up your sleeve. For the time being, you ignored Sebastian. But after a while the air began to smell and taste thin, only smelling of the sinful mortals on the floor.

Lust. A girl with long brunette twisting locks and a pink gown that was ribboned around the waist with lace was trying to seduce a man of her age, pressing against him and breathing on his neck. Then to the left of the room, by the large table covered in platters of food was Gluttony. A man, maybe in his mid-40s was devouring deserts in hope for no one's attention. You scoffed, then smelling the distinct aura of one of your favorites; envy. The girl in pink who was trying to get with that man before had an eye on her. You glanced at a younger lady, maybe about 18 who glared at her in antipathy and jealousy. Perhaps a younger sibling, dressed in a golden dress which was trimmed with a white string that seemed to shimmer in the finest way.

These weren't the only sins in the room, of course. There was sloth coming from an older looking woman who didn't seem intrigued to dance or socialize because of her own lazy priorities. Wrath, a couple trying their best to appear happily married but on the inside you saw fire and ice colliding. Pride, a young man of a large company was conversing with citizens about himself, being a narcissist at the least. Then there way greed, a man who was talking with other citizens about the amount of money this place costs, and how he deserved the money more than any genius in the world.

Humans sure are pathetic. But it's not only them, demons themselves are quite the woeful and desperate entity's themselves. Take the succubus for example. They use men for their own needs, and take advantage of them completely. Of course, saying that makes you a partial hypocrite. After all, you're benefitting yourself by following the orders of a mortal, but then again it was agreed between both parties in your case.

It wasn't long until Lady Cora, Ciel, Sebastian, and a young scattered blonde male came walking downstairs in unison. You eyed Sebastian, him of course paying you no mind. Lady Cora waved you over quickly, as a crowd began to form around her with questions. Although, as soon as they formed a circle Ciel and Sebastian broke it up. Ciel cleared his throat, bowing before giving an announcement. "We will now conduct the dance of the night. I have set up a special song that I am sure the many of you will enjoy. I would like to thank the Cora Candy Tea company for helping us make this ball possible.". Claps of gratefulness went around the full room, Lady Cora of course bowing and fixing her blonde glowing hair. "May the dance begin!" Ciel finalized, and the crowd of people branched off as a musical tune began to pierce the room.

Lady Cora turned to smile at you, before taking the hand of a tall male who delicately brought her to the center of the room. You watched from afar, Ciel then leaving your side to hesitantly join Lady Elizabeth in the dance. This left you and Sebastian alone to the side of the room. "Funny to see you here again, isn't it?" you sneer a bit, averting any eye contact with him and watching the crowd of people twirl and intertwine their hands.

You could feel Sebastian's sharp smile. "I suppose it is.". It was silent, until Sebastian began to speak again. "You know, as a maid it was quite ignorant of you to let your own mistress go into a Phantomhive room by herself." he paused to let the words sink in before moving his lips closer to your ear. "I'd expect better from you." the way his tongue spoke was like needles gouging into your eardrums.

A dark feeling overcame you, and you looked up at the ruby eyed demon who looked blandly upon the ball. "I follow the orders I am given, just as you do. Did Ciel tell you to keep an eye on me?".

He smirked a bit. "In fact, the orders between the two of us forever will remain confidential. That being said, the least I can say is that you are under a rather… _Tight_ security, here in the Phantomhive manor. I can assure you of that.".

"The only reason that could ever be so was if your young Master knows of my true identity.".

Sebastian shook his head. "Not all criminals are demons, my lady.".

The thought tore your mind apart. The accusation of being such a thing made your stomach knot and twist, you felt the need to fight in return. But it was no use, for now,m you were a mature young lady at a ball waiting for her Mistress to finish her dancing. "Have a pleasant night, Sebastian Michaelis. Who knows, after all," you paused, your eyes momentarily meeting softly until they both rose into flames. "You yourself could be committing a crime such as critical as my own." and with that, you walked away to the other side of the room with the intention of leaving him without retort.

As you stood still, across the crowd from him, you rolled down the end of your glove to reveal the green, bronze and black colored Faustus sign on your hand.

Ouroboros.


	3. Her Serpent, Compliant

**Her Butler, Compliant**

The ballroom continued its elated dancing and the jubilant piano played swiftly followed by the sharp and soft violins. Only you could feel the anguished tension in the room, along with your opponent. As Lady Cora would say, and you suppose Ciel would as well; life is a game of chess. Your only option was to win. No, not option. _Order_.

As you could sense the sickening feeling in your stomach grow, the music came to a slow fading and the crowd bowed to their partners in the dance and gave the musical instructor and players an applause. Before you were able to walk and meet with your mistress, a young lady in a purple embroidered gown with yellow-glowing curls that were tied into pigtails had stepped in front of you, leaving you flustered and irritated.

Lady Elizabeth. "Oh my, my! What an absolutely _dreadful_ dress!" she pouted in disapproval, as you looked down the view the dress with her. "I cannot believe Lady Cora would ever let her maid show up to a royal ball in such rags!" she began again, refusing to move.

You could see over Lady Elizabeth, your mistress speaking with a few other anonymous people. You thought of what Sebastian had told you earlier. " _I'd expect better from you_ "... You sighed, you couldn't simply shove Lady Elizabeth out of the way. You had no other choice than to respond. "Lady Elizabeth! I assure you, I don't mind it at all. I wouldn't want to steal the attention from your absolutely stunning gown!" you smiled cheekily, which Elizabeth took in and smiled in return with a twinkle in her teeth and a pink flush across her cheeks.

"Oh do you really think it's stunning?!" she asked, pleading for another compliment.

You swallowed hard. "Yes, positively jaw-dropping!" you concluded.

Lady Elizabeth twirled a bit, drowning herself in her own pride. "Paula helped me pick it out! It was hand crafted by- Hey?! Where'd you go?...".

Standing beside Lady Cora, you were introduced to the same couple from before who were putting on an act of happiness. Their names were Jonathan and Elissa Velette. They had been married for 5 years now, and have three children. Two boys and a daughter. The sons were All, and Jax. The daughter was Collette. A rather coincidental rhyming name. It wasn't that you cared, because you really didn't. But it was only the appropriate thing to do when trying to have a civilized conversation. "We originally intended to have two daughters, and one son." Elissa smiled, giving her husband a heinous look as he took another quick sip of his drink.

Jonathan wiped his mouth clean with his dirty sleeve, nodding. You could tell by the look in his eyes that this wasn't his first cup of alcohol. "Without an absolute doubt!" he slurred, struggling to find the table beside him to put down his drink. Lady Cora grinned, and said her goodbyes as she noticed the intoxicated Jonathan. You gave her a soft handshake and the two of you wandered off towards the food table where you were both finally not talking to any other guests.

"What a disgusting man." Lady Cora frowned sarcastically, glaring over at the two who tried to hide their arguing behind their backs. "I remember when they first met, little Elissa and young Jonathan. They were very youthful, active if you might." she lifted an eyebrow, giving you a mischievous smirk. You gave no reaction, but she could tell from your staring at the two that you were very much listening. "I've been in love before." she dragged on. "But it was a waste. A poor game of cat-and-mouse, if you will.". She stared at her dazzling golden ring that wrapped around her ring finger. "Have you, (F/N)? Ever been in _love_?" she asked, eyes averting from her ring to you.

You weren't taken back by this question, it was another one of her attempts at trying to understand your past life, who you were and what it was like before you became… You. "As you said, Milady." you finally looked her in the eyes, giving her a flash of your pink orbs before continuing. "Love _is_ a waste, and I haven't desired even a _drop_ of it." and with that, Lady Cora smiled before taking a bite out of her slice of the raspberry pie. You quickly glanced back at Elissa and Jonathan, the two now completely ignoring each other.

You repeated what you said over again in your head.

 _Love is a waste, and I haven't desired even a drop of it._ And it was true. You have no desire for anything in this corrupt world. Just the taste of sweet souls squirming against your tongue.

"(F/N)! Have you finished the paperwork?!" Lady Cora screamed from across the hall in her bedroom, where she laid sick as ever.

As usual, you were in the office with glasses on using the typewriter to finish up some paperwork and numbers for the Cora Candy Tea company. You dialed the last entry in before yanking out the paper, laying in on the pile and walking across the corridor to enter Lady Cora's room. You knocked first, before entering in the black draped room. It felt even more dark than usual, because of her ill state. "But of course, Milady." you smiled, wiping off the smudges of ink from your palms onto your apron. "Perhaps you would like another bowl of noodles and broth?" you asked, seeing the cold bowl of chicken broth still on the bedside table.

Lady Cora signaled you away, turning onto her other side. You picked up the bowl and nodded. "I need you to do something for me." she asked, before you exited with the glass bowl. You turned, and she was sitting up looking at you with a red nose and irritated itchy eyes. "Ciel Phantomhive has a Faustus contact as we do, correct?".

"As I am aware of, yes." you answered.

"Then he is able to order his butler to do as he wishes, right?". You nodded, before replying with another "yes". Lady Cora took a tissue and blew her nose before continuing. "I order you to go the the Phantomhive Manor and confront Sebastian. Find out as much as you can about the brats deal. If we can complete the deal before he has, does that _not_ mean his soul will go to Sebastian?". You nodded, rather surprised with her order but it was up to you to complete this.

You gave a cautious curtsey with the bowl in your hand, a small smirk growing on your face and your jagged teeth slightly showing. "Consider it done, my mistress." with that, you exited the room and walked down the hall slowly. Beneath your gloves, you could feel the heat of your Faustus sign intense and you nearly swung the door to the downstairs off of it's own hinges!

"Sebastian Michaelis, you are _mine_.".


	4. Her Butler, Persistent

**Her Butler, Persistent**

 _All she could feel was the burning sensation of rough and scaly knuckles pounding into the back of her thin and bruising shoulder. "You little shit!" his saliva was hot as it oozed down her naked spine, she was shivering with tears cascading down her pink cheeks. 'Please stop… Make it stop… Mom, please… Where are you?'. Her father continued to beat her senseless, he was nowhere near finished. "I'm going to bash your fucking skull into the boulder! You hear me?! I'm going to destroy you! And you're going to like it…" he grabbed her small jaw, nearly breaking it out of place with his firm grip._

 _She struggled to breath, her heart racing and adrenaline pulsing rapidly through her veins. Her arm was bleeding from the cut of a kitchen knife acquired prior to now. There were scabs running down her lanky legs and her hair had bald spots in multiple areas of her scalp. She could feel the lice crawling in her hair. Everywhere. God, it was disgusting. Her torn underwear was tossed somewhere in the room, and she refused to look in her father's green eyes as as he continued to touch her in a way less intended for harm, but for pleasure. His own pleasure. She whimpered in fear, crying for her mother. But no one would come to help her._

 _ **Love**_ _truly_ _ **is**_ _a_ _ **waste**_ …

 **Between the years of 1882 and 1887**

"What do you mean you have to leave?" Samuel asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. You stared at him in frustration.

"It isn't hard to make the Mistress her soup and tend for her. I'll be back by dusk." you assured him. Before he could continue to ask why you weren't even taking a carriage, or where it was you were going; you had already left the estate.

The Phantomhive manor was in the horizon, the darkening white clouds and graying blue sky in a swirl above the building. The large shrubs were currently getting trimmed by the three servants whom worked there for Ciel Phantomhive. Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Finnie. You never really spoke to them, they usually stayed at the manor to make sure it was safe while Ciel and Sebastian went to do their errands. They didn't notice you, they were all too busy talking and making sure not to clip too much off of each branch.

As you approached, you stopped on the stone path to taste the rolling wind with your tongue. Sebastian was definitely here, but where? You wandered around for a bit, trying to pin-point his exact location. "What a surprise.".

You didn't jump, in fact it made sense now why you couldn't find him. He was behind you. "Sebastian, just the butler I was looking for." you said slyly as you slowly turned, a fake smile across your lips.

He didn't look amused at all, instead he looked rather irritated. His lips were in a line, and his eyes looked down upon you loathingly. It caught you off guard, usually he had a long smirk on which was usually what caught many female mortal's attention. "Unfortunately." he sighed, blinking once before continuing. "Might I ask why you are in search of me, snake?".

The word made you flinch. You took in a deep breath, your goal was to get what you needed out of him no matter the consequences and then return to Lady Cora. And those were your intentions. "Tell me, Sebastian…" you blinked a few times, turning around again and pouting your lips. "Your boy, Ciel… He seems awfully determined with something.".

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked with impatience.

"What is Ciel out after?" you turned around, so close to his face that you could feel the air coming out of his nose against your own face. You squinted a bit, looking into his red eyes.

Sebastian finally gave a smile, not moving a bit once you got near him. "I'm afraid that is none of your concern, madam." he said, bowing a bit before taking a step back.

You bit your bottom lip in tension. "I wouldn't be asking, if it wasn't." you spat in return.

"Snake sure are slimy creatures, don't you think?" before you were able to ask what he was rambling about, you saw under his foot a squirming garter snake. You could almost feel the crunching of his spine in your own. His small, slender scales shined in the light. You wanted to punch Sebastian right then and there, but you looked up at him with your best look of apathy. He lifted the snake up from under his black shoe, letting the serpent wrap around his arm in preparation to strike. Before the snake began to arch its back, it quickly sensed your staring and slithered towards you, stretching from the space between you and Sebastian until his head safely touched your shoulder. "Smh," Sebastian said in disgust, watching the snake protectively rest on the back of your neck.

You grabbed the snake and safely set him back onto the ground, and watched him as he slither away from the manor. "You seem to be avoiding my question, Sebastian. It's beginning to seem suspicious why it is so _crucially_ important to keep Ciel Phantomhive's-".

"Sebastian? What are you doing out here?". You glanced over quickly, seeing Ciel with his snake-designed cane beside him. "(F/N)?".

You gave a respectful bow for the Earl's presence, followed by Sebatian. "My young master," Sebastian began. "Forgive me for my sudden disappearance. It seems (F/N) had forgotten to say an appropriate farewell last night and has come here today for the currently ill Lady Cora to say her forgiveness. Isn't that so, (F/N)?" Sebastian glanced at you, his eyes glowing.

You raised a brow before nodding in agreement and smiling again. "But of course, Ciel." you stepped forward, and felt the sudden tension Sebastian gave off when he saw you approach his feast. "Lady Cora asked me to give you an apology." you went off of what Sebastian had been able to awfully make up.

"You have my condolences, you can leave now." Ciel rolled his eyes, shooing you away with the flick of his hand. You nodded, walking past Sebastian slowly and giving him a glare with your pink orbs before returning to your green mortal irises.

Whatever Ciel Phantomhive was up to, it _was_ a secret...


End file.
